This invention relates to dispensing containers and more particularly to the combination of a container for automatically dispensing its contents and an integrally attached clip for supporting it in inverted dispensing position.
Many compositions are sold for treatment of water in a toilet reservoir and are usually provided in a container which has a dispensing mechanism adapted to automatically discharge measured portions of liquid in response to varying levels in the toilet reservoir. Such containers are usually fitted with a hanging device which suspends the container in a bottom-up position on the wall of the reservoir. Typical of such packages are those disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,698,021, col. 2, lines 28-53, the contents of which is incorporated herein by reference to explain one manner of dispensing such compositions.